someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dear Sally
(This has been translated from Korean. All the Korean names, places,and terms have been switched with English so readers can better understand the story) It was a boring, hot summer noon. I was siiting on the couch by tthe apartment window, staring at outside, completly blanked out. It was middle of summer break, and all my friends went on vacation. So I had nothing better to do. Then, I saw the mail car, stopping in front of our apartment complex. I shouted with joy of haivng something to do, and i rushed out the door, and down the stairs. The mailman was already driving away by the time i reach mailbox. There were several mails in my inbox, mostly junk mails or ads. Then. something caught my eyes. in the mail box near mine, there was an envolope with pink background and a flower on the corner. There was sudden buring curiosity in me that wanted to know the content of the envolope. I pulled the envolope out. It was from man named Shawn Jones to the girl named Sally Davis. "Maybe if i carefully open the envolope the recipient won't know" I thought to myself. So i began carefully opening envolope. *RIIIIIPPPP* The envolope was ripped open by accident, and the something that looked to be a letter fell on my feet. "Shit!" Again, i thought to myself "Now how am in suppose to-" Just then, I heard a running footsteps coming down the stairs. Within minutes, A girl that looked between 18-22, ran past me. Her face was filled with desperation. She went to the mailbox, looked into the inbox that i took the letter from. Once she realized there was nothing, she slowly turned and began heading back to the stairs, this time having the face filled with saddness and sorrow. I didn't say anything as she went past me, hiding her letter behind me. I later returned to my unit, went to my room, and began reading the letter. The letter said the following: : Dear Sally, :: I gave a lot of thought about it, and I decided to give our relationship another try. Please meet me at the Starbucks today. I'll be waiting between 3 to 5 : Sincerely, : Shawn. Just as i finished reading the letter, something went past my window. I only had brief second to look at it, and it looked humanoid and its eyes saw me with the letter before disappearing down below. soon i heard loud *thud* outside. I hurried outside to see crowd of people gathered around something. I instantly knew what they were looking at. The girl i saw eariler. She committed suicide. And i caused it. Without looking at the body, I ran back to my room, laid on my bed, and covered my head with pillow. I could soon hear sound of police car and ambulance, the sirens piercing my soul. I could not eat dinner that night. From head to stomach i had the sickening feeling. I went to bed early that night. Trying to make myself forget what happened today. I quickly fell asleep. I woke up in middle of the night. I couldn't move my body, but i was able to open my eyes. 3:00 am. it read on the clock next to me. I then turned my eyes to towards celing, and she was there. Sally. Motionlessly hovering above me, her beautiful features were completely gone. Her left leg was twisted in awful angle. her body was covored with blood and scars. Her face had a huge cave-in on the left side, and i could taste the salty flavor blood and medulla drippiing down from her lips and onto my mouth. She just hovered there, without any expression. At 5 am it finally disappeared and my body was free. "What the hell did i just see?" I asked myself "Did Sally haunt me?" At first I thought i was just having a realistic bad dream. But i soon realized it wasn't a dream. She came back second, thrid, and fourth time, each time her getting closer to me. This was actually happening. I was getting haunted by a real ghost. I went over the letter, and noticed how everything started after the day i took the letter. The day that i killed her. "What have i done?" I asked myself. "WIll Sally leave me alone? I asked my friend Kevin, who was an expert in paranormal activities, what should i do. He said "The only way for you to get rid of her is to sent that letter to someone else. It can be both e-mail or hard mail, but it must be not the original letter. After you send the copy of the letter, destroy the original by any means necessary." He also added "Make absolutely SURE the letter cannot be returned to you. If you get the letter for second time in anyway she will haunt you without an end" I copied everuthing down on my email, made sure it was no-reply. sent to random recipient, and burned the physical letter and the envolope. That night Sally didn't come. Or the next day, or the day after that. Although I was free from Sally, I couldn't imagine my random recipient going through hell i went through. So sent recipient the instruction Kevin taught me. Months passed, and Sally never appeared again. My life was normal. And I was happy. But today, i check my email, and there was a mail from unknown sender. The mail was titled.... "Dear Sally......" ---- ''Written by ''Sgy0003 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story From Korea